galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 13 Erica gone Glossary
3rd tier Dai tribe leader *a red substance *a skull face encased in a green shard *a very tall humanoid *academy cadet *Admiral *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Richard Stahl *airlock *Ak Fective *Alice *Antiforce of Life *archaic weapons *Asput *assassins *Attikan *Attikan marine *Avondur *Avondur planet *Avondur system *Balkus *battle discs *beings with animal heads *Bergdorf *Black Hoods *Black Velvet *both moons *Brana *bridge position *cannon towers *captain *Captain Olafson *Captinz *Caravanserai *Ch 13 Erica gone *Circle of Seven *Circuit *comm channel *command authority *command seat *commander *Commander Hi *Commander Narth *CONN rotation *CONN. *cosmic leader *Council guard *Crea *Crea's voice *Crimsor *curse as Shaka always said *Dai *Dai armor *Dai culture *Dai Fighters *Dai Mother *Dai tribe *Dark Cloud *Deepa *Delicate *demon son *drop us out of quasi *Egill *Egill Skallagrimmsson *Elfi *Eller system *Emperor reborn *energy signatures *engineering station *enormous dark circles *Ensign *Ensign Enigma *Eric *Erica *Estrella Caravanserai *Eternal Warrior *Fetherars *First Emperor *Fivcheer *Five minutes to drop *Fivecheer's icon *Fleet Command *Forty-Nine *General Lichfangh *genuine Earth coffee *glowing whips *go to drift *God of old *Green faction of the Circle of Seven *ground-force division *group of humans *Hans *Har-Hi *heart of the Ka Tribe *Helm *helm of a starship *helmsman *humans *ihe Vault *Silver Streak *immobile hulk *Imperial Vault *Imperials *iridescent, purplish bubble *Ka tribe *Kakth Oghr *Kilmore *kilometer *Knights of light *Krabbel *Kur-Mesk *landing ramp *leather-clad behind *Leedei *legion *living combat shell *Lord of Light *Lt. Nolei *Lt. Sahlhof *Lt.Cmdr Krabbel *Lumis *Luurat *Luurat, the High Lord of the Tomradi *main viewer *Man tribe *Mao *marine *Masara *Meeze *Merchant House of the Muruur *merchant houses *Midshipman *milestones *Mr. Ndbele *Mr.Fivcheer *Muruur *my brother *my ring *N'Ger *Narth *Narth robe *Narth Supreme *Navigation controls *NAVINT *NAVINT commandant *NAVINT mission *Navy officer *Nerun Risor *netherworld denizens *non-physical heat *non-Union space *off-planet *Oghr *Oghr commandant *Oghr forts *Okthi *Old Gods *old temple of the light priests *Omniverse *OPS *orbital barrage *orbital contact *other god-like entities *Pale Ones *Phil *pirate outfits *pirates *planetfall *priests of light *puppet with cut strings *pyramid-shaped space ships *RA *rated at 810 *Red Knights *retrieve a token *return to base *reunited with my own body *ring mouth *Roghor *salute *Sandakaar *Sandakaar Council *Sandakaar guards *Saran princess *scanner horizon *science station *sending a few shadows *senior officers *Shaka *Shea *SHIP *skeletonized dragon bat *slaves *sole inheritors *something dark red *Stahl *Starfleet Captain *straberriez *strawberry stuff *Stronghold of Light *swords *syntho leather *take us down *taking the cake *teleported *terrace-like balcony *Thana-Shoo *that rare gift *the Academy *the big seat *the book *the coffees *the Dai *the Dark One *the Emperor *The first such pulse *the hold *the JUDGE *the other way *the sandwiches *the scanners *the Seniors *the sixth age *the Tigershark *the tokens *the WEAPON *TheOther *This second one *Togar *Togar commander *Tomradi *Tomradi force projectors *Tomradi leader *Tomradi warriors *top ten list *trans spatial gate *Trash Island *two contacts *Tyr *Tyron *Ug-Ka Dai *Uk-Ka merchants of N'Ger *ultronit micromesh *unable to go FTL *Union Fleet cadet *Union fleet uniform *Union Officer *Universe *Ure-Ka *USS Tigershark *VIP *Virtu Helm *Virtu Helmet *Wak *weapon dealers *white bodice *Wisemen of the Assembly *wormlike creature *Y'All *Yellow Robes *you have green light *Yrtath hotel *Zulu prince Category:Phrase Glossary